1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering electrical stimulation to pathological tissue, and more particularly, to treating viral infections by applying a series of electrical pulses having different maximum amplitudes to the affected skin or mucosa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Viruses are the smallest infectious agents and contain a molecule of nucleic acid (RNA or DNA) as their genome. Nucleic acid is enclosed in a protein shell. The viral nucleic acid contains information necessary for programming the infected host cell to synthesize the specific number of macromolecules. Toward the end of the replicative cycle, more viral nucleic acids and coat proteins are produced. The coat proteins assemble together to form the symmetrical protein shell which encloses the nucleic acid genome.
There are eight identified herpes viruses that have been associated with human disease conditions. The alpha-herpes viruses, HSV-1, HSV-2, and VZV-2, known as oral herpes, genital herpes, and herpes zoster respectively, are neurotropic since they actively infect nervous tissue. Five other herpes viruses are lymphotropic since they replicate in the lymphatic system. These include HCMV (human cytomegalovirus), HHV-6, HHV-7, HHV-8 (KHSV) and EBV. HHV-6 has been associated with multiple sclerosis, HHV-8 (KHSV) and EBV have been linked to the human cancers Kaposi's sarcoma and Epstein-Barr disease.
Disease states are also caused by a variety of other viruses. Viral hepatitus is a serious liver disease of particular concern for healthcare professionals. One form of hepatitus, hepatitus C, is considered responsible for approximately 10,000 deaths per year. The human papilomavirus (HPV) is responsible for most of the cervical cancers worldwide, genital warts and the formation of verrucae, warts that form on the soles of the feet. HPV has also been associated with several oral cancers. In addition, the HIV virus has killed more than 19 million people and infected 34 million more, causing an epidemic that will continue to devastate communities around the world.